Hardcore Leveling Warrior/Relationships
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} 'Family' Mr & Mrs Gong Ethan's parents were killed when a 8.5 Ton Truck crashed their car, leaving Ethan as an orphan at a very young age. His relationship with is parents was never seen but their deaths was the first of the many unfortunate events that has affected Ethan's life.Episode 49 'Dark Land' Sora Hardcore Leveling Warrior first met Sora a year before the start of the series. He saved her from a Nightmare attack and told her to get stronger.Episode 3Episode 95 He left a big impression on her and was possibly the reason she became a Swordswoman. After his level got reset and he was being accosted by Heart Heater and Rim, Sora saved him and claimed he was a precious person to her. HCLW didn't remember who she was and played along in fear of her killing him. He thinks she is a good kid.Episode 62 HCLW asked Sora to join their party in order to increase it's strength and in the beginning, he mostly saw her as a means to an end, using her strategically as the tank because she was at a much higher level than both himself and Dark, but has eventually came to see her as a trusted colleague and one of his own. Sora still looks up to him and is always complementing of him, boosting his ego in the process. They have never had a disagreement since the series started and get along very well. Novelist Han hints that Sora has romantic feelings towards him but HCLW dismisses this. Dark HCLW was introduced to Dark by Heart Heater immediately after his level was reset. HCLW is helping Dark level up in exchange for 3 Billion which essentially makes Dark HCLW's employer in Lucid Adventure.Episode 4 HCLW refers to him as 'Middle Schooler' as a demeaning term to symbolise both his age and his lack of experience but has come to use it as a term of endearment. At first HCLW thought Dark was annoying little kid from a rich family that was born with a diamond spoon.Episode 5 At first he thought Dark was lucky and was jealous of him, but he saw that he had issues over money and started to feel bad for him as he's just a kid. He wanted to use Dark solely to escape from Chairman Kim.Episode 67 HCLW was not close to Dark and didn't trust him.Episode 51 He saw him as a credit card with no limit and only saved him because he was being paid to do so.Episode 7 He saw him as a noob that was naive and knew nothing about Lucid Adventure. He did not take to kindly to Dark trying to tell him how to fight. HCLW tended to be more respectful towards Dark when he wants to get money out of him.Episode 90 As they have gone through many situations together, HCLW started slowly seeing Dark as more than an employee and more as a friend and one of his own. This was shown when he got enraged and attacked Akira after he beat Dark up, risking being banned from The Combat Tournament as well as making Yopi Land his enemy.Episode 113Episode 114 He has been told by Chairman Kim that he would have to betray Dark during The Combat Tournament which has put him in a dilemma and made him feel guilty. When Dark was feeling down and wanted to give up on The Combat Tournament, HCLW encouraged him to never give up.Episode 120 He believes that Dark has the potential to be a RankerEpisode 102 and with more combat experience, could become a monster in battle.Episode 68 Heart Heater Heart Heater is Hardcore Leveing Warrior's creditor and sometimes serves as a quest giver. Just before he became the number 1, Hardcore Leveling Warrior fought Heart Heater in Dragon Mountain. Hardcore Leveling Warrior barely beat Heart Heater and got the keys to The Cave of Atonement as a reward.Episode 22 Rim When he was the Rank 1 player, Hardcore Leveling Warrio showed little respect towards Rim. He chastised Rim for handing him a contract with one hand.Episode 1 Choco Pork Stew Hardcore Leveling Warrior resents Choco Pork Stew because he is a noob that begs for money. Choco Pork Stew respectfully called him 'Gosu-nim'. Hardcore Leveling Warrior ended up Pking Choco Pork Stew and bribing the Guard NPC in order to not become a red player. Choco Pork Stew's character was later used as a disguaise by Zero who managed to paralyze the rank 1 player which led to his level and stats being reset, plunging his life into hell. Two years later, Gurland gained a fraction of Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior by searching the memories of Chota.Season 2 Episode 3 'Chairman Kim's Workshop' Chairman Kim Hardcore Leveling Warrior has a complicated relationship with Chairman Kim. After borrowing money from him and being unable to pay it back, he was beaten up like a dog and even made to bark. Chairman Kim blackmailed him into working in his Lucid Adventure Workshop and has been controlling him ever since. Hardcore Leveling Warrior hates Chairman Kim and doesn't trust him because of the suffering he has endured under him. He believes anything that Chairman Kim does has ulterior motives which will eventually lead to him being stabbed in the back,Episode 98 Which is ironic as that is how some people view HCLW. After HCLW became the #1 Ranker, Chairman Kim treated him to a life of luxury which made Ethan forget the relationship dynamic between them was essentially that of a slave and slavemaster rather than a friend or employer. This was even noted by Chairman Kim's goons as they threw him into the lowest floor of Smile Tower. He was quickly reminded of their dynamic when he called Chairman Kim a 'crazy bastard', which earned him a severe beating from the Chairman and he was forced to eat crushed donuts from the floor.Episode 35 HCLW found out that Sad Smile was Chairman Kim it made things more complicated. He unknowingly signed a contract that would force him to betray Dark during The Combat Tournament, scuppering his plans to escape from the Chairman's clutches. Although their relationship is still based on mistrust, Sad Smile revealed his Personal Attribute to HCLW and believes if they both work together, they can defeat Giga. Taoist Kim After he was relegated to the bottom floor of the Smile Tower, Ethan was put in room next to Taoist Kim in The Real World. He asked for Taoist Kim's game handle and presumably formed a plan in Lucid Adventure to escape Chairman Kim. Despite their relationship being based on a means to an end, It seems to be amicable as Taoist Kim stopped HCLW and his teammate from getting expelled from the PvP Round. Despite their alliance, they were still enemies in the Subjugation Round and might even be enemies in the PvP Round. Lila Dongmin 'Grass Roots Guild' Master Swordsman Hardcore Leveling Warrior met Master Swordsman two years ago when they were the #88 and #3 Rankers respectively. Master Swordsman sought him out to recruit him for the Zara Guild because he believed the Guild needed someone like him. After defeating HCLW he didn't force him to join the guild by force but wanted him to do it on his own free will. HCLW eventually sought out Master Swordsman and fought him 113 times losing a 113 times in a row. HCLW eventually joined Zara Guild and became the 2nd Battalion Commander. They developed a mutual camaraderie although HCLW did not want to reveal his real life situation to him. He also told Master Swordsman his personal attribute was the 'Bet'. After Armes was captured by Giga, the remnants of the Zara Guild spent some time fighting Nightmare and looking for her but they couldn't find her. After Master Swordsman left Zara Guild, HCLW defeated him and took his Moonlight Slash with a 'Bet' possibly to punish him for betraying Armes. He believed Master Swordsman was a traitor like Constant for abandoning Armes. They first reunited before the Preliminary Round when Sora was trying to get an Ego Sword. HCLW was stand offish and didn't want to interact with him. He reluctantly contacted him when he needed to form an alliance during the Preliminary and Subjugation Rounds after not contacting him for a long time. After the Subjugation Round, HCLW told Master Swordsman he didn't want to be involved with him and when Master Swordsman mentioned Constant HCLW got enraged, labelling him a traitor like Constant. Master Swordsman told HCLW that Armes was dead in The Real World and this made him snap and he lashed out on him in the open street. He was angered by Master Swordsman for only telling him this after over a year.Episode 57 Choco Bibi Originally, they were allies in the Zara Guild so it can be assumed that they had a close friendship in the past. After Armes' disappearance, they teamed up with Master Swordsman to take down the supposed guild known as 'Nightmare', but Choco Bibi left the Zara Guild. Due to this, HCLW views him as a traitor and doesn't want to associate with him outside the Subjugation Round. Tempest Drip Soup Despite being in an alliance during the Preliminary and Subjugation Rounds, HCLW and Drip Soup had no direct interaction. HCLW did refer to Drip Soup as the "stupid orange hair dude".Episode 44 Yopi Land Yopi Hardcore Leveling Warrior had a bad first impression of Yopi. They first met when HCLW as the #1 Ranker raided a monster designated to Yopi Land without permission from Yopi Land. Yopi came out and agreed to let HCLW off the hook if he joined his guild, to which HCLW told him to f*** off. They then made a deal in Yopi Land so that HCLW didn't cause any trouble.Episode 148 After getting re-set, it seems that HCLW restrains himself somewhat around Yopi and at least respects him.Episode 132 HCLW was highly suspicious of Yopi for giving his party the Grade S Secret Quest in Leaf Dungeon and thought the quest was too generous.Episode 13 After fighting Akira, he seemed to regret his decision whilst Yopi was watching. Pooh Upooh Akira HCLW is currently hostile towards Akira. He was enraged after Akira viciously beat Dark and barred him from Yopi Land. He attempted to bait him into a fight and when Akira brushed him off, HCLW attacked him from behind and risked being a Red Player and an enemy of Yopi Land. After Yopi intervened in their fight, both HCLW and Akira threatened to kill each other the next time they met. Tac Lime Scallion Head's Guild Scallion Head Scallion Head hates HCLW with a passion, but HCLW sees him as a gullible target who he can take stats and items off. He stole scroll of him at some point in the past and defeated him and his guild multiple times.Episode 94 Although he did think to himself that he would kill all of Scallion Head's Guild after they beat him severely in Yopi Land's town centre after his level was reset.Episode 2 After goading Scallion Head into accepting a Formal PK, he used his hatred for him to defeat and take his stats, earning Scallion Head's ire once more.Episode 6 He also managed to bait Scallion Head into a 'Bet' after pretending to be weak. He took his golden equipment back and was led to the 'one' after he threatened to Lacerate the rest of his guild which led Scallion Head to saying he will get his revenge, with HCLW brushing him off.Episode 97 Giga HCLW first encountered Giga directly in the game when Radish Kimchi was arrested by the Security Team for using Nightmare.Episode 53 He didn't seem to have an opinion on them, but he was willing to go against them following Armes lead.Episode 54 Things changed once Armes was captured. At first, like most of Zara Guild, HCLW believed Constant's lie about Nightmare taking Armes away. He eventually found out that Giga took part in the Nightmare incident of Zara Guild and became very hostile towards them.Episode 166 Once he became the #1 Ranker, Giga sent people to pass along a recruitment offer but he killed them. Constant During their days in the Zara Guild, constant always looked up to HCLW and they were great friends. HCLW cheered up constant when Constant was upset about not awakening his Personal Attribute by saying that it could be too great to be awakened at Constant's current level. It seemed like their friendship was more of a sibling one, but when Constant and many of the guild members left and joined Giga, he views him as a traitor. It's too a point he rejected an offer to go to Giga because of the enmity he has towards Constant for leaving. However, this hatred is one sided as Constant still views HCLW as a friend. Light Like many, he doesn't like Light at all as HCLW sees him as both a threat and someone to watch out for, not liking his arrogant attitude. During the battle of the finals in the PvP round, HCLW decided to 'play' with him both to entertain his fans and to wipe that arrogance out of him. His attitude towards Light causing Light to 'snap' as Light had never faced such humiliation and loss before. Guan Yu Zhang Fei Bubble The two haven't really talked too much and only met in a small restaurant where Bubble stopped Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Fengxian from fighting. In The Siege Round Bubble considers Hardcore Leveling Warrior a fool as she believed her team with Fengxian would easily win with his strength. Though she showed shock and frustration upon seeing HCLW accomplishing the market and anger how he killed Fengxian. Secretary Kim Secretary Park Hungry Ghost 'Others' Zero Zero is currently the greatest threat to The Gods and Lucid Adventure's existence. HCLW believes that she is a type of Nightmare and still doesn't know why she attacked him. Zero stated that HCLW would go crazy and go towards the ends of earth to find her as he hates her for resetting him and taking his items. For an unknown reason, she disguised herself as Choco Pork Stew before paralyzing HCLW with the Paralyzing Dagger which led to his Level and stats being reset to 1 and putting him in his current predicament in The Real World. She also took all his equipment from him.Episode 1 During the Subjugation Round, Zero disguised as Umai attacked Hardcore Leveling Warrior but she was pushed back.Episode 48 She then revealed her true identity and which caused HCLW to go into a fit of rage and even use the power of Nightmare to try and kill her. In the end he managed to win the PvP against Zero and get The Sword of Honor as a reward. He originally believed that he defeated her after hitting her with the All-In but Choco Bibi said that Zero held back against him as if she was being restrained by something. HCLW does not believe that Zero went easy on him.Episode 72 Armes Despite being in his life for a relatively short time, Armes had a profound effect on HCLW's life. Armes did not care that he was unemployed. She also saved him from an attack that critically injured herself so he would not get his level reset. This made Ethan cry as that was the first genuine act anyone had done for him probably since his parents death.Episode 52 HCLW wanted to stay on a journey with her for the rest of his life. In the past, they used to analyze Combat Tournament matches together.Episode 87 After she was captured, HCLW and the remnants of the Zara Guild searched for her unsuccessfully. After the Zara Guild stopped searching for her and disbanded, he labelled them traitors. He felt abandoned and swore off companions. He became conceited, arrogant and did anything to become the strongest so that he could find her himself. During The Siege Round when faced with the overwhelming odds, HCLW thought about giving up but quickly dispelled the thought after remembering his time with Armes.Episode 96 It was heavily implied that he had romantic feelings for her but this was never explored. No Name HCLW first saw No Name during Pooh Upooh's Request Quest, where she aided his party in completing it. Her Explorer Personal Attribute reminded him of Armes but he brushed off any connection.Episode 61 He saw No Name defeat Anchovy Ending with a strength and attacking style that was similar to Armes. He tried talking to her but she ran away.Episode 73 After Heart Heater told HCLW about No Name using the same strategy as him the Siege Round, HCLW once again suspected No Name was Armes because him and Armes used to analyze Combat Tournament matches together. HCLW decided to help Dark on his 2nd Job Advancement in the hope of seeing No Name again.Episode 88 Whilst chasing Scallion Head to recover Pooh Upooh's body, HCLW saw No Name, who had tagged along with them to go on an adventure. He said that No Name looked like Armes but acted nothing like her. When HCLW baited Scallion Head into a 'Bet' and recovered his equipment by threatening to Lacerate his guild members, No Name slapped him and said that he shouldn't have used such cowardly tactics which enraged HCLW. Since then, HCLW and No Name have disliked each other with HCLW telling No Name not to get in his way during Yopi's King's Quest.Episode 99 HCLW is slightly suspicious of her as she is a Giga Mercenary.Episode 118 After seeing No Name using Armes skill, Departure - Santa Maria, he rushed to meet her after her PvP match asking her if she was Armes she denied it telling him she has no idea who Armes is, leaving him dejected.Episode 136 Roy Han HCLW has met Roy Han in his three forms. He first met Roy Han in his Alpaca Man when he was part of Keynes Party and he was attacked by him. Alpaca Man ended up running away with Oz & Goldy after Keynes was banned by Schub. He later met Roy Han in his Sword Master form when his party reached the 20th floor of Leaf Dungeon. They were not shown to have any interaction. He met Laling A girl he reluctantly aided in solving her quest about her parents. By doing so he has earned her max affection, though is unaware how Laling wishes to 'buy' him off. Bamboo Spear Man HCLW first encountered Bamboo Spear Man on the seventh floor of Leaf Dungeon. Due to Bamboo Spear Man's insatiable appetite for violence as well as his cannibalism, HCLW thinks he is a Hikikomori and a psychopath.Episode 18Episode 21 He believes that Bamboo Spear Man is a loser in real life and that is the reason he is a murderer in Lucid Adventure and wonders if his parent know about him. HCLW ended up defeating Bamboo Spear Man and capturing him which led to Bamboo Spear Man hating him.Episode 28 They were reunited near Hohoian Lake after both of their parties fell in to the lake and when Bamboo Spear Man kept threatening to kill him, HCLW just brushed him off and thought he was weird. He almost remembered who he was because of his sword but ultimately forgot who he was.Episode 59 Lu Bu References Category:Character Subpages